nuntonlibraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pelandra
The Begining Session One Hammer 16th, IY 322 In the small city of Pelandra a Gnome entertainer, (Rayea Farfellow) and her air-''genasi'' guardian (Tagen-Sai) woke up early in hopes of finding a job. Though they had plenty of gold, they were spending it quickly on food, because three weeks ago they were abandoned by the vistani traveing circus they belonged to. Raeya had been raised in the circus, thus she was totally unaware of how to earn coin outside of her abilities as a bard, which proved little help in the town, because she was not a good bard. Tagen-Sai, had spent the majority of his life in an elemental school of sword-magic but was "adopted" by the circus. This mixture of schooling and vistani-circus revelry lead him to be quite unaware of how to interact with normal people (It did not help that most common folk had never seen or heard of a genasi). - Outside of Pelandra's city-walls a drow man approached, he was as disgusted with his heritage as any of the townsfolk would be if they ever saw what he was. After seeing that the front gate to the town had guards, Fenyx (his name) decided maybe scouting out a different way in was a better desicion. On the southeast side of town he saw that the ancient castle-wall that was used to defend the modern-day city was completely destroyed, though makeshift fences broken and spread about the ground showed that sometimes someone tried to fix it. Fenyx entered the town and found himself in its poorest district, where the primary citizenship mostly comprised of halflings and kenku. An incredibly old kenku approached Fenyx and immediately saw what he was, the kenku was not alarmed and offered to help him to water for some coinage. Fenyx gave him one silver-piece which the mad kenku immediatly swallowed. " Do you want free water or dirty water"? the kenku coughed out. He was lead to a small well sitting a few hundred feet away from The Church of Summer's Bounty, the city's primary church, dedicated to the light of Pelor . - Rayea and Tagen-Sai were just about to head out and acost the local townsfolk into paying for their services ,when suddenly, the lowest ranking priestess of the church, a young, human woman named Juliet was pushed by the hand of fate to offer to help the lost souls. They glady accepted her offer. She walked them outside and asked where they would prefer to work, but they had barely made it to the square's well when they were approached by a strange hooded man, cloaked in dark colors. He asked if she knew where to find food or shelter. Juliet senced an innate darkness in the man,but did not sence malevolence. Tagen-Sai gripped his blade, willing to protect Rayea, should this suspicious man have been anything dangerous. Rayea, standing about three feet shorter then the man, looked up at his dark face, trying to hide under his hood. Though elves were supposed to hate drow, this law did not belong to all fey, and after seeing his face and realizing what he was, Rayea did not let it bother her. Raeya's pet tawny frogmouth, Squambles the Death-Dealer looked from raeya's shoulder and eyed the drow's hawk which rested on his own. Juliet offered for him to stay at The Chirch of Summers bounty, which he gladly accepted. Rayea and Tagen-sai turned back around following Juliet as she showed Fenyx the grand tour of where he would temporarily be staying. He met Keller, An ancient dragonborn priest who had a very bad case of alzheimers, he sized-up the newcomers (having forgotten that Tagen-Sai and Raeya had already been there for three weeks). Then while they were in a far off wing of the church, Fenyx heard doors slam and a yelling match begin far away. He let the others know, and Juliet went to make sure that everything was ok, she told the rest to stay there, and told Rayea to stay out of trouble. When juliet walked into the great hall of Pelor she saw that her church's patron, Mother Sunfellow was arguing with Greg Torbok, one of the towns most notorious enforcers and personal bodyguard to the town's revee. Juliet asked them if anything was wrong, which prompted Greg to turn and leave, telling Mother Sunfellow to, "Take care of the problem, or we will do it for you". Juliet saw the redness and tears swollen up in Mother Sunfellow's eyes and pressed to see what was the matter. Though the highpriestess tried not, eventually Mother Sunfellow revealed the problem.' The Pineyre tribe', a nature-spirit worshiping tribe of shifters, halflings, and wood elves, have been attacking the farmsteads outside the town. stealing crops, killing livestock and vandilizing the town wall and armanents. The town's revee,a middle-aged, human, male named Thomas Hubblekin, had charged Mother Sunfellow with taking care of the problem peacefully, (for fear of the Pineyre tribe attacking traders if stopped forcefully) but after three attempts at talking to tribeleaders they had not become any less hostile. Thomas hubblekin had officially taken things into his own hands and had decided to send the town militia and wipe out the tribe. Juliet comforted Mother Sunfellow. Reminding her that Pelor would never let something like that happen. Though the highpriestess new that the gods could not interfere directly to avoid such a catastrophe, she appreciated her students words, and then she suddenly had a realization. Pelor had sent a swordmage and a bard, two of the most well-trained and knowledgable proffessions that a mortal could hold, and two professions that were greatly inclined to adventure. With Juliet's reasonable and comforting skill of diplomacy, she could surely talk to the tribe's leaders and convince them to stop attacking. And with the help of Reya and Tagen-Sai, juliet would remain safe. While telling Juliet of her plan, Raeya fell against the door she was listening through and landed on her face, Squwambles stood on her side. Mother Sunfellow invited all of them into the room, and having never met Fenyx, she asked to shake his hand, she saw his midnight black skin and let him knw that he was safe as long as he stayed here or outside the town entirely but the tow would be a dangerous place for him. She then told the group that she would pay them and continue to let them stay for free in the church, if they could escort Juliet to the Pineyre tribe. After they all agreed, she warned them the tribeouldd be very hard to find. Luckily during Fenyx's journey to Pelandra he had met a strange elf-druid who would know the way through ______________Wood. They immediatly set out to find this elf, but do to Fenyx's race he used the broken wall south of town, while the others traveled through the town's gate. The guards seemed glad that the strange foreigners were leaving their city. Fenyx used his hawk to keep an eye on the party from a far and eventually he caught up to them. He then lead them deep into the forest. - Venyan heard the strangers in his woods far before they were in earshot, his sences were uncanny that way. He wanted to get a better look at the strangers, he changed into a wolf and ran through the woods until he came upon them. He recognized the hooded figure, thus he did not attack, seeing that he no longer had to be in the shadows he came out and stood on a felled tree. "Friend we have matters to discuss and I would rather speak someplace where the woods will not hear us" Fenyx said to the mighty wolf. Raeya and Tagen-Sai stared on in awe as the wolf stood upright, his fur slumped off away from his body, becoming leather and his tail became the blade of a scyth. Eventually a handsome elf stood before them, a scythe decorated in primal bobbles he held in his right hand. "Follow Me" They followed him to a simple wooden hut, with little more than a pile of straw used as a makeshift bed.